


I Panicked

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age, dragon age inquisiton
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Cullen wants to know why Nichole has been avoiding him.





	I Panicked

**Author's Note:**

> I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library

Cullen knows Nichole has been avoiding him. She was always a bit jumpy, especially around him, but she never flat out avoided him. No matter how intimidating she found him. She refused to even look at him during the council meeting. The moment Josephine said the meeting was over, Nichole shoved practically shoved the other advisors to get away from him. “Inquisitor Trevelyan a word.” Cullen sighed. He needs to know what he did to scare her so bad. The idea that he hurt her breaks his heart. He knows he deserves her fear and scorn but, she has enough things to be scared about the last thing she needs is to fear her war advisor.

Cullen organized his reports, as he waited for Lellianna and Josephine to leave the war room. When heard the thud of the door closing beside him, he faced his superior. “I apologize if I dis something wrong. And I would like to know what I did so I can rectify it.” Cullen said formally.

Nichole was silent for a moment, but it felt like hours to Cullen.  
“I’m sorry. I’m confused. You didn’t do anything.” Nichole said, looking at him for the first time in days, her eyes wide with shock.

“You have been avoiding me for days. People don’t do that for no reason.”

“I have? I have.” Nichole said her voice laced in guilt. “Cullen. You did nothing wrong. I just heard about the bets and I panicked.” 

Cullen was relieved that she wasn’t scared of him and that he didn’t hurt her. But dread filled his every fiber of his being when he heard the word bet come out of her mouth. “What bet?” 

“The bet Varric started with Dorian, it spread through the whole keep. I guess it’s more bets now.” Nichole giggled nervously. 

“Bets?” 

“Well, yeah. Apparently, it started with when we’ll start dating but it escalated.”

“Escalated?” Cullen tried to hide his shock. He wasn’t surprised that Dorian and Varric were doing stupid bets, that wasn’t shocking. The fact that Nichole said when not if, was. Did she misspeak or did Varric and Dorian really think they would date one day? If they did does that mean his feelings were requited. Cullen shut that thought down. It doesn’t matter if she did, she was the Inquisitor, The Herald of Andraste. The idea of her settling for him was ridiculous.  
Nichole started to fidget with her dress’s sleeve as she continued. “Um, yeah escalated. Like where are first kiss would happen, who would make the first move, when the wedding would happen”

“WAIT! WHAT! WEDDING!” Cullen shrieked.

“Yes. I mean I guess I understand your horror at the thought of marrying me. I wouldn’t marry me either.” Nichole giggled sadly. 

“What! No that wasn’t it. I don’t mind the idea of marrying you! Wait no that came out wrong. I mean.”

Nichole held her hand out. “I understand I almost died, when I found out.”

“How did you find out?” Cullen highly doubted Varric or Dorian told her.

“One of your soldiers. I don’t know his name. He thought I was Evie. It didn’t take much to convince him to tell me everything when he found out who I was.”

“Wait. Your sister?! She isn't uncomfortable making these kinds of bets about you?" 

“Cullen everybody is in on it. From Vivienne to Sera.” 

Cullen let out a groan. Maker if both were in on it, that means it is a possibility the entire keep was in on it. All his friends were making bets about when his wedding would be. How obvious was his crush? “Any other bets?” Cullen asked, bracing himself for the worst. 

Nichole glanced at the war table, her face turning scarlet. “ No that was all the bets he told me about.”


End file.
